


Отход на Север

by Пайсано (Paisano)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen, Humor, Military
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paisano/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE
Summary: Генеральный Штаб имеет план на случай любого развития событий – вот и на случай пленения лорда Эддарда и начала штурма Башни Десницы план тоже был.
Kudos: 4





	Отход на Север

_Неужели этот доблестный спектакль предназначен для меня?  
Если так, то Серсея большая дура, чем можно было подумать._  
(с) Эддард Старк

После смертельного ранения короля Роберта Башня Десницы была переведена на осадное положение: хотя башню никто пока и не думал осаждать, войти в нее было нелегко, да и выйти тоже, в чем Санса довольно скоро убедилась: она хотела перед отъездом попрощаться со своим прекрасным принцем, но перед ней лязгнули алебарды знакомых ей Винтерфелльских стражей.  
\- Не положено, - кратко объяснил ей старший. – Ступайте в свою комнату, миледи.  
Так Санса была отконвоирована своими же стражниками в свою же комнату, а перед воротами уже задержали мейстера Пицеля, который пришел возвестить о кончине короля, но был встречен тем же «не положено» и препровожден в караулку.  
Арья тоже пострадала от новых порядков, потому что следующим стражники Старков задержали Сирио Фореля, и его объяснения о том, что он всегда здесь ходит, не произвели на них никакого действия.  
\- Пропустите, это мой учитель фехтования! – крикнула Арья, выбегая во двор, но начальника караула пришлось ждать все равно.  
\- Учитель фехтования – человек нужный, - согласился начальник караула по прозвищу Старый Джим. – Ты, учитель, в какого бога веришь?  
\- Жители Браавоса поклоняются Многоликому богу, - ответил Сирио.  
\- Я очень рад за жителей Браавоса, монотеистов чертовых, - кивнул Старый Джим. – Но я спрашивал, в какого бога веришь ты.  
\- Сирио тоже верит в Многоликого бога.  
\- И за Сирио я очень рад, - терпеливо гнул свое Старый Джим. – Ты про себя отвечай.  
\- Сирио – это я! – вскричал Сирио Форель, ткнув себя в грудь.  
\- Так вот, Сирио, - невозмутимо продолжал Старый Джим. – Поклянись именем своего Многоликого бога и призови на себя его вечное проклятие, если ты нарушишь верность дому Старков. И смотри, клянись мне от первого лица, а то мало ли какого Сирио ты будешь иметь в виду. А потом дуй в оружейную – фехтовальщик без меча это что бугай без хрена, годится только на котлеты. А вы, миледи, ступайте-ка в свою комнату.  
Арья упрямилась подольше, чем Санса, но в свою комнату в итоге она все равно пошла, и ее неприятности на этом не закончились: Сирио пришел к ней, необычно серьезный и с двумя легкими мечами за спиной, и привел с собой Сансу.  
\- Ты болтала про меня, что я был первым мечом у владыки Браавоса? – строго спросил Сирио Арью, а Санса после такой новости взглянула на Сирио более благосклонно. – Вот из-за этого мы теперь будем здесь сидеть. Меня назначили вам в телохранители.  
\- Может, убежим в зал? – предложила Арья. – Ну как ты говорил: «тихие, как вода, неслышные, словно тень».  
\- Беда в том, девочка, что у вас сначала берут присягу, а потом ее разъясняют, - пояснил Сирио. – Как оказалось, верность дому Старков подразумевает в отсутствие лорда подчинение командиру гвардии или его заместителю. Кто знает, что судьба уготовала попавшему под вечное проклятие – пробовать как-то не хочется. Да и скучать нам вряд ли сегодня придется.

Словно в подтверждение слов Сирио спустя несколько минут за стенами Башни Десницы раздались крики и лязг оружия, и сестры, подбежав к окну, увидели, как гвардейцы Ланнистеров пытаются штурмовать без подготовки и сыплются со стен вниз, а спешащие им на помощь падают, сраженные стрелами.  
\- А я говорила, что Ланнистеры твои – сволочи! – торжествующе сказала Арья сестре, но поругаться им времени не нашлось, потому что на пороге их комнаты появился Тим Склянка, командир разведки.  
\- Истинно так, миледи, форменные сволочи, - подтвердил Тим. – Кто из вас знает дорогу к кабинету отца, пусть бежит впереди, а я потом догоню.  
Лорда Эддарда не было в его кабинете, а был там только его стюард Вейон Пуль, который налегал крепким плечом на шкаф у стены, пытаясь его подвинуть, и бойкая Арья даже не успела спросить, с чего это Вейону пришла в голову идея двигать сейчас мебель, когда шкаф поддался и открыл тайный ход в подземелья.  
\- Где наш отец, Вейон? – спросила Санса, у которой «Ланнистеры – сволочи» еще не стало выстраданной жизненной позицией, но что-то недоброе она уже чуяла. – Где лорд Эддард?  
\- Ваш отец, моя госпожа, отбыл в Тронный зал, чтобы принять бразды правления согласно завещанию покойного короля, - сообщил Вейон Пуль, который единственный из всех слуг всегда обращался к дочерям лорда Эддарда на вы и говорил хорошим литературным языком, не поминая при них бугаев, черта и хрен моржовый. – Я полагаю, что его доверие было предано; на этот случай нам было приказано отступить.  
\- Вы не можете бросить отца! – заявила Арья. – Вы должны…  
\- Мы должны исполнять приказ лорда и подчиняться принявшему командование, - ответил Тим Склянка, появляясь в дверях вместе с людьми Эддарда, прибывшими с ним в Королевскую Гавань.  
\- Вы и Старого Джима бросили одного сражаться у ворот? – не унималась Арья.  
\- Старый Джим, как начальник караула, уйдет последним, если сумеет, - бесстрастно отозвался Тим. – На войне многие гибнут ради того, чтобы жили все остальные. Кому-то ведь придется и задвинуть этот шкаф на место.  
\- Вилл! – распорядился Тим. – Ты там лазил, иди вперед и предупреждай, если там что на дороге. Барышни, вам придется бежать побыстрее, мы все прикрываем отход, но и задерживаться нам там под землей ни к чему. Фехтовальщик, ты вроде крепкий – как устанут, понесешь старшую. Вейон, ты младшую.  
\- За дочкой моей присмотри, - попросил Вейон, заходя в тоннель вслед за Арьей и Сансой.  
\- Ты свое дело делай, раз тебе дочь лорда доверили, - немного сердито ответил Тим. – Я свое сделаю.

Подземный ход показался Арье не таким страшным, как ее одинокие скитания по подземельям пару недель назад, и она на бегу сначала пыталась успокоить сестру, которой дорога давалась тяжелее, но потом обе они выдохлись, и вторую половину пути их действительно несли на руках. Арья крепко схватилась за шею Вейона Пуля, а Санса ерзала и стеснялась того, что ее несет незнакомый мужчина, к тому же неромантически пыхтящий и бормочущий что-то на непонятном языке, наверняка ругательства.  
Стоило Сансе устроиться, как подземный ход кончился, и отряд северян оказался в доме, показавшимся Сансе очень подозрительным.  
\- Слезай давай! – потребовала у сестры Арья, спрыгивая на землю. – Это мой учитель, а не твой.  
\- Я благодарю вас, доблестный Сирио, - церемонно сказала Санса, поставленная на землю, но тут ее подтолкнули в спину и пояснили ей, что комнатка, в которую привел подземный ход, размером не в замок и не стоит стоять на пути развертывания войск.  
Сестрам и Сирио была отведена комната на втором этаже, выходящая окнами в слепой проулок, а над домами из окна был виден холм Висеньи и величественная септа Бейлора на нем, и Санса засмотрелась на нее: Санса никогда там не была, хотя и мечтала туда попасть, и мечтала, что там будет ее свадьба, когда она будет выходить замуж за принца… на этом месте Санса в своих мечтаниях запнулась, и была даже благодарна грубому вмешательству в свои мечты, лишь бы оно было дружеским.  
\- Не маячь у окна, девочка, - попросил Сирио, и сам тут же высунулся в окно.  
\- Сирио доволен, - сообщил Сирио через полминуты, отходя вглубь комнаты. – Комната почти не простреливается, коридор узкий, Сирио здесь довольно долго продержится, если что. У кого-то за это время могут и кончиться люди. Хорошо вас ваши солдаты определили – думаю, ранее они совмещали приятное с полезным и многое тут разведали.  
Сирио, конечно, понимал, что телохранителем он будет только в крайнем случае, а пока в качестве шутки над новичком северяне определили его в няньки, и некоторое время разжигал девичье любопытство своим категорическим отказом сказать, в чей дом они попали – а потом, заметив, что скоро его начнут тузить и щекотать, все же сообщил, что они попали в заведение Катаи. Примерным девочкам это имя, конечно, ничего не сказало, хотя Санса наморщила лобик и додумалась, что это имя происходит не из Вестероса, а скорее из Эссоса или с Летних островов.  
\- Сирио тоже думает, но Сирио не понимает, - усмехаясь сказал Сирио. – Кому же пришло в голову прорыть такой длинный подземный ход от кабинета десницы до публичного дома?  
Санса в ужасе закрыла рот руками, о таком приключении ведь потом и не расскажешь, о том, как в борделе отсиживались, даже Джейни Пуль не расскажешь, пожалуй, – хотя Санса тут же догадалась, что Джейни сейчас сидит неподалеку, может, даже в соседней комнате – а Арья тоже припомнила что-то из уроков истории.  
\- Это принц Деймон прорыл, - поделилась догадками Арья, - или Кровавый Ворон.  
\- Принц Деймон был смутьян и развратник, а Бринден Риверс, прозванный Кровавым Вороном, храбро сражался с бунтовщиками и пожертвовал своей должностью ради блага страны, - добавила Санса, и Сирио понял, что напал на благодатную тему.  
Следующие пару часов Санса просвещала Сирио, рассказывая ему об истории Вестероса, Арья зевала, а Сирио незаметно для Сансы строил Арье курьезные рожи, будто намекая, что вот сейчас произойдет что-то интересное. Интересное чуть было не произошло: Сансе захотелось спеть для столь внимательного слушателя балладу о Флориане и Джонквиль, и Сирио пришлось все же ей напомнить, что хорошо поставленный девичий голосок, распевающий рыцарские баллады из окна публичного дома, может вызвать подозрения.  
Санса снова пришла в ужас, вспомнив, где они находятся, а Арья, удивительно смирно просидев самый длинный урок истории в своей жизни, сообщила, что больше про королей и рыцарей она слушать не будет, пока ее не накормят.  
\- Голодное брюхо к учению глухо, - пояснила Арья. – Я даже по-валирийски это знаю: satur venter non studet libenter.  
\- Наоборот, - заметил Сирио.  
Вскоре к ним заглянул Харвин, сын главного конюха, но вместо еды он принес кольчуги и кинжалы.  
\- Вот, Миккен сделал по вашей мерке, еще когда госпожа и сэр Родрик сюда приезжали, с ними передал, - поведал сестрам Харвин. – Мало ли что, шальная стрела или рубанет кто, как чуяло материнское сердце. Вам по подземелью в них бежать было бы неспособно, так вот я сейчас принес.  
\- Мама приезжала сюда? – воскликнула Санса, но Харвин отступил назад, прикладывая палец к губам, а Арья уже приладила полученный кинжал к поясу и вынула его из ножен.  
\- Хорошая сталь, - тоном знатока сказала Арья сестре. – Я бы с удовольствием воткнула его кое в кого, ты даже догадываешься, в кого. У меня целый списочек.  
\- Я не могу это надеть, - обиженно сказала Санса, обращаясь к Сирио и указывая на кольчугу. – Я себе все платье испачкаю.  
\- Давай я тебе весь бисер с платья оборву, - предложила сестре Арья, - чтобы кольчуга не натирала.  
Сирио понял, что сейчас ему придется разбирать девичьи склоки, и начал рассказывать увлекательные браавосские легенды, перемежая их байками времен своей воинской службы.

Еду принесли уже к вечеру, когда в бордель явился повар и понял, что работы будет много и что солдаты Старков его отсюда не выпустят, пока не уйдут сами. А вскоре после этого к сестрам зашел Старый Джим – вся левая половина лица у него была разбита и перепачкана засохшей кровью, и говорил он шепелявя, двигая только правой стороной рта.  
\- Я зашел поблагодарить, что вы обо мне при отступлении вспомнили, маленькая госпожа, - сказал Старый Джим, обращаясь к Арье. – Видите, языка-то я взял, только сам чуть без языка не остался. Вот язык тот и подтвердил, что на отца вашего напали в Тронном зале по приказу королевы, обвинили в измене и бросили в темницу. А из тех, кто с ним пошел, наверно, и в живых никого не осталось.  
\- А вы, миледи, все-таки подальше от окна будьте, - обратился Старый Джим к Сансе, которая смотрела на септу Бейлора, словно ища в беде поддержки у чужих богов, владевших этим городом, и предостережение было как раз вовремя: на глазах у Сансы септа Бейлора вспыхнула зеленым огнем, потом зашаталась и словно сложилась внутрь, а зеленое пламя побежало волной вниз по холму, и в окно, от которого Санса еле успела отскочить, дохнуло жаром и полетели куски черепицы и мусор с соседних крыш.  
\- Что же это… - пробормотала в ужасе Санса. – Там же были прекрасные статуи Семерых… великолепные сады… там жил Верховный септон, приветствовавший нас при въезде в столицу…  
\- А это значит, что, даже если лорда мы не выручим, поминки по нему мы уже хорошие справили, - сурово сказал Старый Джим, и даже Арья взглянула на Джима с удивлением, ей на уроках истории рассказывали больше о таргариенской эпохе, а не о славных днях Севера, когда Теон Голодный Волк наглядно пояснил Железным островам, почему с Севером лучше не воевать, развесив кишки их воинов на деревьях вдоль побережья.  
\- Вы, миледи, чем о капищах их думать, лучше думайте о Тиме Склянке и о других ребятах, что ушли вашего отца выручать, - посоветовал Сансе Старый Джим. – Помолитесь о них настоящим богам, чтобы была им удача, а не лютая смерть. Что могли, мы для них сделали – сейчас пожар всем городом будут тушить, да и в Красном замке кто уедет помогать да за порядком следить, а кто испугается.

Страшная ночь, подсвеченная зелеными сполохами Дикого огня и оглашенная криками паники и ужаса, накрыла Королевскую гавань. На улицах, прилегавших к холму Висеньи, кто-то спасался сам, кто-то спасал свое добро, кто-то помогал, кто-то грабил, а в борделе Катаи северные солдаты проверяли оружие, готовясь идти на прорыв, и ждали возвращения своих. Сестры уснули после тяжелого дня, лежа рядом поперек кровати, а Сирио не спал, сидя сбоку от двери и прислушиваясь.  
В середине ночи по коридорам загромыхали сапоги, Сирио положил руку на рукоять одного из мечей, но потом прислушался и легко улыбнулся, а в комнату без стука вошел все тот же Харвин, возбужденный и веселый.  
\- Где отец? – тут же спросила Арья, сев на кровати и пытаясь через кольчугу потереть отлежанный на кольчуге бок, и Харвин даже засмеялся ей в ответ.  
\- Лорд скачет впереди, - сообщил Харвин. – Вот ведь Склянка, черт, обеими руками нагреб! Давайте быстрее.  
Санса и Арья, сонные и растерянные, выскочили вместе с Сирио во двор, и Арья все же изловчилась и первая забралась к Сирио на руки, а Сансу повез перед собой Вейон Пуль. Отряд пролетел по пустым улицам, потом врезался в спасавшуюся от пожара толпу, затоптав нескольких человек, и понесся вниз и вниз, к Рыбачьей площади и Грязным воротам, которые оказались открытыми, несмотря на ночь, а от ворот им помахали несколько знакомых фигур, запрыгнувших на коней тех, кто скакал последними.  
\- Ты говорила мне, что вы собирались отплыть домой на корабле, - напомнил на скаку Сирио, и Арья кивнула. – В таком случае мы выбрали смелый и даже наглый путь: в порту нас, конечно же, ждут, но вряд ли всерьез думают, что мы туда сунемся.  
Своего отца Арья увидела уже на пирсе рядом с «Владычицей ветра», которая должна была доставить их домой, а теперь, вероятно, собиралась взять курс на Драконий камень, если идущие на штурм солдаты Севера одолеют фальшивых северян на борту. Сирио соскочил с коня, встал рядом с лордом Эддардом и хлопнул коня по крупу, так что Арья проскакала дальше, пока коня не поймал под уздцы главный конюх Халлен, отец Харвина, уже успевший посражаться вилами и сбросивший с пирса в воду пару ожидавших там солдат Ланнистеров.  
Резня шла и на палубе, где северяне одерживали верх, превосходя врагов числом, потому что охранявшие корабль не думали, что беглецы нагрянут на них нежданно, на рассвете и конные и сразу прорвутся к кораблю. На узком пирсе лорд Эддард, в чужом панцире, но со своим огромным мечом, и вставший рядом с ним Сирио успешно сдерживали неприятеля, бросившегося толпой кораблю на выручку и мешавшего своим же лучникам стрелять по преграждавшим им дорогу Эддарду и Сирио. Довольно скоро Арью и Сансу втащили на корабль и запихнули в первую попавшуюся каюту, и Санса, первой вставшая у окна, с тревогой видела, как Вейон Пуль уводит на корабль ее раненого отца, укрывая его большим щитом, сразу ей и не пришло в голову, что лорд Эддард и был ранен, и так же хромал еще вчера утром. Сирио отступал вслед за ними, отбиваясь уже одной левой рукой, выронив второй меч из раненой правой, но его браавосские трюки помогали ему если не ранить нападавших, то заставлять их терять равновесие и падать с пирса в воду. Корабль уже отчаливал, и Сирио перепрыгнул с пирса на палубу, тут же упав и подкатившись к борту, чтобы укрыться от сыпавшихся на корабль стрел, и кто-то в полутьме просунул в окно Сансы руку и довольно грубо толкнул ее внутрь комнаты, закрывая окно собой, и по его панцирю почти тут же ударила стрела.

Арья уснула почти сразу, а Санса долго лежала без сна, и каждый раз, когда быстрая галея, нанятая лордом Эддардом, взлетала на волну, а потом проваливалась вниз, у Сансы в груди все сжималось и падало, то ли от пережитых страхов, то ли от боязни погони, то ли просто от бессонницы. За окном светлело, солнце окрашивало облака, еще не показываясь само, и было трудно поверить, что всего сутки назад Санса спала в своей постели в Башне Десницы, и еще стояла неразрушенной Великая септа Бейлора, и лорд Эддард за эти сутки успел почти погибнуть и уже спастись. А там, за горизонтом, чуть севернее восхода, поднимал паруса Давос Сиворт, получивший от солдат Старка их последнего ворона, и вслед за ним выводили в море свои корабли его дружные боевые сыновья – на случай погони за Старками или если в Королевской гавани догадаются послать ворона Веларионам, а Веларионы рискнут выйти Старкам наперерез и выступить против своего сурового сеньора, адмирала Станниса с Драконьего камня, которому Старк вез вестеросскую корону.  
Наконец Санса решилась выйти на пустынную палубу и пошла к носу корабля на звук голосов. Там, в капитанской рубке, куда Санса заглядывала через окно, висел подвешенный за локти к потолку Петер Бейлиш, а перед ним стоял лорд Эддард, тяжело опираясь вместо костыля на отмытый от чужой крови Лед.  
\- Ты, Бейлиш, советовал тебе не доверять, - услышала Санса незнакомый ей голос ее отца, каким он был во время войны, ведь недаром и много, много лет после войны при имени Старка трепетали его враги и вспоминали его как человека с холодными глазами и ледяным сердцем. – После того, как ты напал на меня сзади и приставил к горлу нож, я тебе действительно не доверяю. Так что в чем бы ты мне сейчас ни признался и какие бы клятвы ни давал, я тебе не поверю. Придется нам тебе кости ломать.  
Санса в страхе отвернулась и даже вскрикнула, когда кто-то взял ее сзади за локоть.  
\- Нечего вам тут делать, миледи, - строго сказал Старый Джим. – Вы ступайте-ка лучше на корму, раз проснулись. Ребята в Красном замке не только лорду Эддарду подарков прихватили, они и про вас не забыли. Склянка-то толковый парень, он сначала Твердыню Мейгора Диким огнем поджег с трех концов, а как все из окошек посыпались, думая, что она тоже вот-вот взорвется, тут-то он свое и хватанул, да и чужое цапнул. Гвардия эта Королевская, как он говорит, совсем никчемушная оказалась, таким воякам десятилетняя девочка зенки повыдавит.  
Санса послушно прошла к корме, стараясь забыть умоляющий взгляд Бейлиша, который тот успел бросить на нее через окно, а на корме тем временем Тим Склянка и Харвин, сын Халлена, ходивший с Тимом в Красный замок, склонились над кем-то третьим, чьи торчащие среди их ног щегольские сапожки показались Сансе знакомыми.  
\- Ты, твое высочество, давай не кусайся и не плюйся, как вельблуд, - внушительно сказал Харвин. – Как ты есть подарок, то мы тебя упаковать обязаны. Они, допустим, обе на тебя сердце держат, что ты их отца в темницу кинул, а все ж таки старшая дочка у нашего лорда добрая, может, хоть немного пощадит, нужен ты ей для чего-то. А плеваться будешь – сразу младшенькой тебя отдадим.


End file.
